It all began
by Emotrocity
Summary: ...With a single kiss. Me and My childhood friend Tristan, A Haunter, Decide to go out on the day he told me he was gay. This story is about us growing up and enjoying life to the fullest. x Warning: If you read this there are some side effects including: Uncontrollable laughter, Sadness, Depression, Arousal. Don't say I didn't warn you.x x Warning: Yaoi, Smuttiness, Lemons x
1. Chapter 1

Helllllooooooooo Everyone. This is Emotrocity and I am here to deliver a message. A message of such great importance that I can barely contain it.

-NEEEEEEW STORY-

Indeed. I have made a new story because well I wa 13 when I wrote the other 2 stories and well they were crap so they were deleted.

So THIS new story is the story of an Absol. From him being born through the rest his life. Like how Vladimir Lenin was Influenced by Karl Marx.

One thing for this story is that there will be no humans.

The Absol will be known as Vlad. I just like the name for some reason *-*

Well besides all that intro Let me disclaim this.

"Emotrocity has no right for the pokemon he writes in his story. He just uses them and has no reason for credit. But only for his OC."

Btw normal writing is me talking in my head "as asbol" or me just narating

"Means someone else is talking to me and me replying" I will put who says what unless i say it.

*means something happened*

AND i start at age 10, ya know, logic

=Story Start=

It was a normal day like any other. My parents had recently gave birth to me, Vlad, 10 years ago and tomorrow is my 11th birthday. I was so happy to finally turn 11 I stood up until midnight and congratulated myself on my birthday. Then I proceeded to fall asleep from a bitter herb crash. My parents found me asleep on my head upside down on my couch and face covered in herb remnants. I should probably mention who my parents are. My dad is An Absol just like me and my mom is An Arcanine. Because of this I was born with the ability to use fire type moves along with my normal dark typing.

"Son. Get up birthday boy" my father said as he head butted my still asleep corpse.

"Vlad" my mom said "I will give you the count of three or else you don't get cake, On-"

I jumped up refilled on energy by the work "cake" and I sprinted across the house to the kitchen and went head first into the cake and I started devouring it like there was no tomorrow.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU MOM AND DAD!" I tried to say as I was face stuffed by cake so it sounded more like "MMMMMMMMFHPPPPHF."

"We are glad you enjoyed it Vlad but couldn't you just have waited for us to cut it for you?"

I pant as I try to catch my breath from eating all that cake. "I wanted to mom but ya know I cant control myself whenever it comes to cake" I sit down as my cake covered self and smile with blue and red icing all over my mouth and teeth.

"Vlad, You're lucky we love you and its your birthday"

"I know Dad, thank you both for the cake"

"You can thank us later after you go and clean up"

"Alright Mom, Be back in 10"

I strutted my stuff down to the bathroom, What? Cant a guy be able to strut his stuff? Psh, Whatever. When I went in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror all I could see is fur behind the layers of cake stuck on it. I turned on the bath and I slowly laid myself down into it.

Ahh... That felt goooood...

I should probably mention. As a canine pokemon I grow up almost twice as fast as everyone else. Body but not mind wise. People say I look 15 but I am only 11. So of course I have *ahem* _played_ a bit. It was purely experiential the first time because I found one of my friend Stephan's porn mag. Not until now I realized it was a gay-porn mag. In it I saw a Raichu *doing it* and I tried the exact same thing except I had nothing to arouse me so It was just *eh*

I felt like a took long enough of a shower to feel like my fur was clean so I jumped out of the bath and shook my fur dry. I finished drying off and I strutted out to my room, once again get used to it.

I flung myself on my bed and relaxed while I put Nera out over the speakers in my room*i changed the vowels so no copyright* And my Dad came into my room

"Enjoy your bath?"

"Yeah Dad, It was really relaxing"

"Ok well you just got a call from your friend Tristan."

Ah, Tristan. My friend. He is known to be kinda creepy, don't blame him because he is a Haunter. I wonder what he wants.

"Alright I'll call him"

My Dad nodded and left me privacy to go and call him on my phone. After about 7 rings he picks up the phone

"Hey, Sorry. I am not used to having hands" Which is true, He just evolved last week.

"Its alright Tristan. So whats up?"

"I want to ask you something..."

"Sure go ahead."

There was a really long pause. After about 20 seconds of pause he took a really long exhale and said.

"Vlad, I am gay, And I wanted you to know first because you have been my friend since hatchery and I knew you wouldn't hate me no matter what"

"Of course not Tristan! I will always have you as my friend no matter what."

I heard him cry a little over the phone

"That makes me so happy to hear that Vlad, Hey want to go to the Park?"

"Sure let me get myself situated first then Ill be there in about 15 minutes."

Because It was late fall I threw on my scarf and walked to the park. When I got there I saw Tristan waiting for me and he was fiddling with his hands nervously

"Hey Tristan, why do you look so nervous?"

"I... Have one more thing I have to say."

"Alright, Ask away"

"Will you go out with me?"

Shocked. Like Raiku himself shocked me with his most powerful thunder. I think he might be assuming I am gay like him, I mean I have thought of it once but I have had no thoughts about it. Am I gay? I think I am because I have constantly thought about whether or not I was gay. Ya know, Fuck it, Ill give it a shot

"I don't know... We'll have to see" I said slowly leaning forward for a kiss. I didn't know Haunters could blush but he was bright red as I connected my lips to his and slowly kissed him. He slowly kissed back and we broke after 30 seconds of pure heat and passion. I guess I can say I had feelings for him too.

"Wow... That was amazing Tristan" I smile and blushed.

"I...I... just... wow..." Tristan tried to say.

Tristan Started to glow and I was like, evolving from happiness? *Changed trade to happiness* I smile as My now boyfriend just evolved to a Gengar

"Tristan... You evolved!"

He just looked down on his body "It looks like it"

I chuckled and kissed him lightly "Alright Ghost-Boy lets go to my house"

-Story End-

Alright, How was the first chapter to this so far? I think it was pretty good if i do say so myself. Oh and gengar isn't plump and round like you think he is, he has more of a humanoid shape in my story. Don't like then don't read.

.Send me a pm if you like or dislike, I don't mind either one.  
Comment and Send love

Your's eternally-

Emotrocity.


	2. Chapter 2

Helllllooooo Everyone!

I am back with the second chapter. I saw 1 person review, Just one.

Viscera-JC. Thank you :3

For that I will name one of Vlad's Best friends after you, plus thou shalt have virtual cookie :3

Anyways...

This chapter will be starting with our two hero...*manager yells at me in backround*

"YOU CANT CALL THEM HEROS!"

"WHY THE F*CK NOT?!"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE GAY!"

*breathes deeply* "one second"

*grabs baseball bat and my managers contract* "GET OVER HERE!"

*he screams like a little girl and runs away while I tear up the contract*

"Hah. GAAAAAAAAAY"

*sits back down and puts on thy headphones.*

Alrighty then, that was fun *-*

As I was saaaayin...

This chapter will be about them going to each of their parents and telling them that they are gay. Which is BTW...

The-Most-Taxing-Thing-On-Yourself-and-you-don't-know-if-you-will-be-rejected-or-accepted-by- everyone-you-know-and-love.

I hated it, and I know they will too.

So lets jump in shall we?

*dat wavy fade in effect that happens whenever someone thinks about a flashback*

DISCLAIMER!

"Emotrocity owns NOTHING! All pokemon and pokemon related things belong to POKEMON!

Onlything He owns is us OC!"

Thank you Vlad for the overuse of capitals at the end of the sentence. Anyway, COMMENCE STORY!

*Time-11:51*

was so happy, Even though I have never seen our relationship as something long in the planning. I can not be anymore happy. It was so sudden but that just makes it more.._Interesting_

I was walking behind Tristan when I noticed

Dat. Ass.

(SHOULD probably note they are animals so they can see everything, so if you get aroused...

Red Rockets blasting off again 8-8)

I mean honest to Arceus. So perfect...

I appeared to have stared at it in a blank gaze because when Tristan turned around he noticed my eyes trained on his ass and he smirked.

"Not even dating for an hour and you're already staring at my ass."

That broke my gaze

"But its just so perfect..."

He chuckled and turned back around and shook it for me.

*The choir angels sing*

"Oh how greeeeat...Is that ass... Sing with me how greeeeat... Is that ass... And all will see how greaaat... How greaaaaaat... is that asss..."(Set to how great is our God)

Tristan is just standing there blushing redder than a pikachu's cheeks. I cant handle it!

*slaps dat ass with my tail and it makes a perfect sound*

I smile

"Ok... I think thats enough for now Vladimir"

"Oh alright Tristri" I pout as I walk in front now so thy does not get distracted.

We went to Tristan's house first. We walked inside and found both of his parents watching tv

"Mom..Dad... We have to tell you something" His dad is a Gengar while his mom is a Umbreon

"The fact your both gay? we knew that already account of the fact that you have 13 gay porno mags in your room along with lube, tissues, and condoms"

Tristan just stared at his dad while I was rolling on the floor laughing my ass off.

"OH..MY..GOD... Tri-Tristan... OMG.. Oh.. I can't breathe.. I cant breathe..."

Tristan I think, almost died from embarrassment. I stood up still laughing and kissed him

"Its ok baby... now you have everything we need for tonight" I purred into his ear

That just made him blush even harder

"Hey, do you guys think you can go ahead and tell my parents for me? I don't think I am able to"

"Alright, Just no sex upstairs boys" Tristan's mom just had to throw in that last bit.

"No promises" I shouted back down from the top of the stairs.

I smiles as we went into his room and closed the door and put pillows to muffle the noise going in/out

Just to be annoying we made fake sex noises while we were bouncing on his bed. Wait, a ghost has a bed? What sort of unholy magic is this? Anyway after a while HIs mom came up here and knocked.

"Please tell me you are at least using condoms."

I. Died.

I laughed so hard I thought my stomach would erupt from my mouth. After about 5 minutes of hardcore laughter, I got back up and Me and Tristan snuggled.

"Tristri, I love your parents. Now only if my parents were this cool."

"Yeah they are pretty cool."

"Hey Tristri, Mind if I say something?"

"Say away Vlad"

"I love you :3, and happy Valentines Day"

"I love you too Vlad, and happy Valentines day to you also"

To say the kiss that ensured after the exchange of love was mild was an understatement. For about 2 hours we kissed and after a break, layed down next to him

"Its night, feel like going to bed?"

"Lets"

As we drifted to sleep I thought

Fuck... School.

_story end_

Sorry That I havent posted in forever, I was helping my mom move and well Long weekend/week Here is the new chapter, Ill post new one whenever its done so Гоодбы Амигос.


End file.
